You Can't Stop Fate
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: My first Oneshot..Tadase wishes Tsukiyomi Ikuto to never be born. Doing so, Amu's and everyone else's memories have become different and so does Tadase but then, will Fate allow this? Not a oneshot anymore. Decided to continue this to a story.
1. Prologue

**You Can't Change Fate**

"I wish you Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was never born!"

"Tadase-kun! No!" But it was too late… Right in front of my eyes, he vanished. The one who always came to save me. The one who always comforted me. The one who promised that he'll stay beside me forever. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is now gone.

* * *

><p>"Amu, let's go." Said Tadase-kun who is now officially my boyfriend. It's been months since we've been together. I still remember those days when he bought chocolate ice cream with me and licked it, leading to an indirect kiss. The day when he saved me from the missiles when I was about to reach for the embryo. And the day when he confessed to me, but when he did, I couldn't help but look at the closet, not knowing why.<p>

Even the time when he brought me to an amusement park. I've always wanted to ride the teacup ride without knowing why but he would always say no and bring me to the Ferris Wheel instead. It's not like I hate it. It's just that, I can't understand why…

"Hinamori Amu! 5th Honorable mention!"

"Hey! Amu-chan! It's your turn!"

"Huh?" I unconsciously stood up and moved towards the stage. Oh right. We're graduating middle school…

"6th Honorable mention!"

We're leaving middle school…

"7th Honorable mention!"

High School life, the most dramatic time for students…

"8th Honorable mention!"

Here we come…

"9th Honorable mention!"

Tears started dropping down my eyes.

"10th Honorable mention!"

"Amu-chan, why are you crying?"

"Please give a round of applause to all the graduates!"

"It's because we're graduating…" I lied…

* * *

><p>"So, where are we gonna celebrate Mr. Ex-Student Council President?" There stood our Kukai-kun. Though he graduated ahead of us, he was still joining our celebration. He said, "I can't miss your celebration can I?" He was dating Utau-chan but, they broke up. He never knew that she was a player. I never knew she was a player. I mean, she wasn't was she?<p>

"Where do you want to go Amu-chan?" The same Tadase-kun asked. He was the same as ever. Still bright and poised but he grew taller but he is still smaller than…who was I thinking about again?

"The Amusement Park.."

"Again Amu-chii? Isn't there anything else you want to go to? Like the candy store and…"

"Give her a break Yaya…"

"But Kairi-kun!" I envy them…

"Well then, let's head to the Amusement Park then!" The purple haired boy spoke up and there beside him stood Rima-chan, my bestfriend. All of us were paired, except for Kukai-kun and… who was it again? Why do I keep on forgetting him? Who is he anyway?

* * *

><p>"Where is this place Tadase-kun?" This place seems, nostalgic.<p>

"It's an Amusement Park I found out when I was passing by."

"But why is it so dark then?" Yaya started whining.

"Wait for it… There!" As soon as Tadase pulled something, lights started going on everywhere and it looked like a real Amusement Park except that, we were the only ones there.

"Let's ride there Nagihiko-kun." Rima started, pulling Nagihiko.

He started laughing and he went with her to the Ferris Wheel.

"Kairi-kun, look! I found a cotton candy maker!" Yaya shouted at some distance. Kairi sighed but then he started smirking and ran towards her.

"I guess I'll go leave you two lovebirds here." And Kukai-kun headed for the arcade center of the Amusement Park.

"What do you want to ride then Amu-chan?" The same question as ever.

"The Teacup Ride." The same answer as ever.

He started laughing. The same stupid approach. I gasped as I thought that I actually said stupid to Tadase-kun.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" I shook my head and grabbed him towards the carousel. We rode on the same horse, familiar, and after two rounds, the world started spinning too. It was slowly drifting off… I started slipping down the horse and the nostalgic fall happened. I swear I thought someone was supposed to catch me but no one did…

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan!"<p>

I woke up in a hospital. I knew right away because I had a cast on my right hand. It was fractured, broken. I concluded. I looked to my right and saw my friends, sleeping on the couches and even on the floor. Rima was propped up beside Nagihiko, their heads on top of each other. Yaya, drooling over Kairi's pants who was leaning on the couch. Kukai, sleeping on the right side of my bed and Tadase, at my left. If there was one more person in this room, would he be sleeping beside me? Or would he smile when he sees me wake up? I don't know…

"Amu-chan, you're awake?" There Tadase sat, looking straight at me, rubbing my cheek. Should he be the one doing that? Amu, who are you thinking of? Isn't he the one you love? Well is he?

"Yeah…"

"Amu-chii! We were so worried about you! Don't do that next time!"

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Rima stood there a worried look on her face, mixed with annoyance since Yaya was hugging me.

I just smiled and said, "I'm fine…" There, I lied again.

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan, is your arm alright?"<p>

"Yes, Rima.. Thanks for worrying…"

"If it hurts, tell us anytime. We'll just be in the next class."

"Sure…"

It's the first day of highschool. My arm is slowly healing but I still have these crazy thoughts about someone I don't know.

My cool and spicy attitude was now gone but instead of it being replaced as the happy cute girl I wanted to be, I was just sullen, dull, and stupid.

"Hey, isn't she the cool-and-spicy girl during middle school?"

"Yeah she is. I wonder what happened to her?"

"Ugh, her style is so out."

It hurts…

The door suddenly opened and the students started rushing back to their seats. I didn't need to look to see who came in. Of course it was the teacher. I mean, who would make students go back to their seats?

"Oh my god. Who is he?" Whispers started again but this time it wasn't about me.

"He's so handsome!"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Stupid girls…

"Please introduce yourself Igarashi-kun!"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Igarashi Ikuto."

What?

* * *

><p>Xerra: o3o sorry.. I was lazy so it is kinda disconnected and stuff.. it's just a oneshot.. and it's my first xD<p>

Ikuto and Amu: I don't get this oneshot..

Xerra: :D and so do I!

Ikuto and Amu: O.O eh?

Xerra: . review please!


	2. Amu and Ikuto

**It All Starts Here**

* * *

><p><em>My body felt light. I felt like I was floating. Maybe drifting would be a better word since something was pulling me forward. My senses were a bit hazy so I couldn't tell where I was, even what I was floating on. All I could see was black, if that even was black, or I was just seeing nothing at all. I tried moving my fingers but the only finger that would move would be my pinky. Weird, I thought. What made things weirder was that thin red string tied around my pinky. <em>

_My eyesight was better and it proved that I was actually looking at nothing at all. I was floating on nothing too, like I had magic flying powers or something like that. I observed the string tied to me and noticed details that it had recently been cut, and I was sure that it had been cut. I tried taking it off me but it wouldn't get off me. It was weird that I wasn't irritated. Usually I would be irritated by now, not knowing where I am, not knowing what's happening, not knowing anything at all. The sight of the red string was relaxing me. It was giving off the message that I had a chance. A chance. A chance for what?_

_As soon as I asked myself that, the red string grew longer and longer towards one direction and I just sat there watching it. It was still growing longer but now at a slower pace. It seemed to be growing for hours and I wasn't satisfied just watching it anymore so I decided to follow it. _

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea._

_The string wasn't leading me anywhere. I felt like I was going around in circles. But I didn't mind. Another surprise there again. _

_Then it stopped. It suddenly stopped at nowhere special. The place was the same as the place I had been. Dark._

_I waited for something to happen but nothing would. So I decided to go back, following the red string. Then something stopped me. A force was pulling me backwards. I felt tugs on my pinky, it felt gentle but it felt strong too. I was scared now but I guess I should have been scared awhile ago too. It kept pulling me and pulling me until I could no longer go against it. _

_I fell backwards and I felt a slight thud behind me._

_Warmth. That was the first word that popped into my head as soon as I fell. _

_Too much warmth. Everything seemed too hot so suddenly and the thing that felt the hottest was my pinky. It hurt so much I screamed but I wasn't the only one. _

_We both screamed at the same time. I turned around suddenly and saw this figure sitting right there. That must have been the one that softened my fall. It moved but the fear I felt a second ago was gone. The figure was giving this feeling._

_Reassurance. Yeah, that's it. The warmth disappeared._

_Before I knew it, I was smiling and moving forward towards the figure. My instincts tell me it was a person. But I couldn't specify the gender. I moved my hand up to touch its face, but my hand was greeted by that person's hand. We were just sitting there, hands together._

_It has bony hands... I thought. Maybe it's a guy? Then I noticed that he had the same thin red string tied to his pinky. I looked back to the trail of red string behind me but it was gone. _

_Then suddenly the strings on both our pinkies untied themselves and fell to the ground forming a circle around me and this boy._

_I still couldn't see his face. Maybe I didn't want to. _

_We weren't holding hands anymore so I felt sort of... lonely?_

_Then he pulled me closer to him as if reading my thoughts and hugged me. I was and wasn't surprised. It seemed like I was used to this boy's aggressive gestures. I was used to this boy's gestures? I don't even know him. Maybe I do?_

_But then I hugged him back. I didn't care who he was right now. All I know is that he's keeping me safe._

_It seemed like forever but I didn't want to let go. _

* * *

><p>Blue. That was the first color I saw as I opened my eyes. They were in two shades though. Light blue, the sky and dark blue, someone's... eyes?<p>

"What the...!"

I sat up as soon as I realized I wasn't the only one on the roof. Someone was watching me and that someone was...

"Igarashi-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that pinkie. I was supposed to sleep here when I realized someone was sleeping ahead of me."

I looked around and saw that I was at the rooftop of Seiyo Academy. Ugh, I skipped classes without knowing again? What's wrong with me these days?

"I'm kinda surprised Hinamori. I thought you would be the responsible type."

"Yeah, I thought so too." I said as I stood up.

There was awkward silence between us and I couldn't think about the dream while someone was there, and watching me.

"I'm going now. You can take the spot. Sorry for taking it."

No reply.

* * *

><p>It's been a year since... since... oh, how do I explain this? It's been a month since I've been having these weird thoughts that someone should be here. I don't know if all of you get this feeling. It's like... deja vu, but that deja vu didn't happen. Maybe it's better to explain it like this, I'm living in a dream... not exactly good, not exactly bad, but it is bad. I'm not making much sense now, am I?<p>

Oh yeah, those "Red String" dreams, they started a year ago too. And everytime I have those dreams I suddenly find myself sleeping somewhere I've never been. Like the rooftop or the violin shop. I've never been to the rooftop of Seiyo before or to a violin shop (Don't ask how I got there). But somehow, those places were really familiar. It gave the feeing of you-should-be-familiar-with-me and the you-already-went-here feeling, but I never went there nor was I familiar with it.

I get that feeling a lot and it annoyed the hell out of me. I should know but I don't and I hate it. I really do. I get angry at myself to the point that I cry in front of the whole class sometimes and make myself look like a stupid idiot. I actually miss my Cool n' Spicy act, now I just have a Stupid n' Idiot whatever.

"The sky's pretty today..." I whispered to myself, trying to distract myself from these thoughts. I wasn't actually lying. The sky really was pretty today. It had this nice shade of blue... Blue... One of the things I'm actually starting to dislike. It was one of the things that made me get the you-should-know-this feeling but I can't hate it. I can't and I don't know why.

"Oh Hinamori~" Ugh that voice.

A brunette appeared in front of my desk and sat in front of me with this annoying smirk on her face. Stupid smirk... A smirk... Ugh, do not get this feeling Amu while someone's threatening you.

She grabbed the mechanical pencil which I didn't realize I was holding and started scribbling on my notebook like a crazy pig.

"There. A masterpiece." She exclaimed and tossed the notebook and pencil to my face. She and her friends snickered and walked away with their butts swinging from side to side.

"Tsk. Annoying." I wanted to say that but my eyesight just went hazy and I felt tears forming.

I've become such a weakling.

I opened my notebook to see what she wrote. I regretted looking at it.

Written in big, dark letters, it said : **EVERYONE HATES YOU. NO ONE LOVES YOU, YOU STUPID SLUT.**

I swear I miss my Cool n' Spicy Act right now. I thought as I ran outside the room, leaving my classmates to laugh at my being weak.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, have you seen the Hinamori chick?"<p>

"That girl who just suddenly cries in class like a baby? Yeah, why dude?"

"You know, she actually looks hot."

"Yuck man. What the hell are you talking about?"

And they all start laughing.

I can't believe I have friends like this. I know I like to tease with people a lot but this is getting too far. But the fact that I get really irritated when it comes to that Hinamori girl really surprises me. I guess I just dislike people picking on the weak.

"What do you think of the Hinamori chick, Ikuto?"

"She's okay." Hmm. So maybe my thought of her being responsible might be wrong, but what did she mean by "Yeah, I thought so too" ?

"Dude, I think you're crazy."

"Why? She's normal. Everyone wants to cry sometimes you know?"

"I guess so. But she cries for no reason man."

"How do you know?" What the hell. Crying for no reason?

"She said so herself. The first time she cried, people tried to comfort her but she just won't stop. They asked her why she was crying and she said she doesn't know. Then the famous girl Saaya got all irritated because Hinamori was 'stealing her spotlight' and she said Hinamori was just crying for the guys' attention."

"Was she?"

"I guess. It seems like it. I mean Saaya might think logically sometimes too you know?" Everyone laughed and this time including me.

I guess Hinamori is crazy.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Be right back."

As soon as I stepped my foot out of the door, I get bumped by a running person and fall to the floor.

And that running person didn't even bother to say sorry and kept running.

"Are you alright Ikuto?" Suddenly girls were swarming me, trying to help me up. It was slightly annoying though.

"What the hell is wrong with that Hinamori girl?"

"She really is crazy."

"No manners. Hitting the most popular guy in school and just leaving off like that not even saying sorry?"

"Maybe she was just trying to touch Igarashi-kun?"

"Yuck, such a slut!"

So, it was Hinamori huh?

* * *

><p><em>A thin red string is just right up ahead of you<em>

_Will you take care of it?_

_Or take a hold of your shears_

_and cut the second chance given to you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm back from the dead! (No not literally.)<strong>

**I haven't been posting stories for a long time or even updating. I'm sorry (but I'm sure none of you has ever heard of me yet)**

**So I decided to post this as my new start again. I just hope I won't decide to leave fan fiction again (but since there's school and all, who knows what will happen?)**

**:) This is from the oneshot I made You Can't Stop Fate. I guess the first chapter would just be the prologue for this. I decided that it might actually be a good story to continue so yeah, here's the first chapter!**

**Sorry if it's boring. It's just the introductions and stuff, their personalities (Ikuto's still popular :P), what happened to them (Amu :C what have I done to you?), and what are they now? (STRANGERS. MY FEELS. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAD OVER MY STORY)**

**Oh, and I have to change the cover image of this fan fic. xD It's Barajou no Kiss if you're gonna ask what anime that image is. If you have a good image I can put as a cover for this fan fic, please PM me and give me the link. (I'm sorry for asking you guys such a favor D:)**

**Well anyway, :) please review on which parts I have to make clear to you guys since I haven't written anything over a long time so I guess my writing skills are weird xD haha :) (sorry again)**

**See you next week! I'll be posting once per week (If I do have the time. Which I hope I will have)**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
